What About Me?
by Haru-Starlietta
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are bestfriends, but Natsu had to leave her. He promised, he'll be back. But when he came back, he came with a short-haired girl, Lisanna. He just walked, passing Lucy, like he doesn't know her. What happened to him? What about Lucy?
1. Chapter 1 : July, 7

**Haru-Starlietta's speaking :)**

**Hello, guys! This is my new story :D Actually I wanna complete _Turn Lucy Back To Normal!_ first ._. but I don't want it to end so soon D: But I'll upload the last chapter soon ;)**

**This is the first chapter~ :D**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, I want to see your smile." A pink-haired boy aged 10 years old said, cupping the blonde's right cheek. The blonde sobbed, "Bu-but, you're leaving me, Natsu!" Natsu chukled at his bestfriend. He smirked.<em>

_"Okay, let's see..." Natsu cocked a brow, "Oi! Ice freak come here!" He shouted at Gray. Gray hissed, "What is it, flame head?" His voice was cracking. Natsu laughed, "Are you crying?" Gray rolled eyes, "Shut up!"_

_"Okay, let's make a promise. I'll be back here on July, 7. The same date with today. At noon." Natsu said, sadly. He's going to leave his best friends here._

_"Promise me?" Lucy asked, staring him with teary eyes. She saw a tear on Natsu's eye. He nodded, "I keep my promise."_

_Gray smirked, "I'll beat you if you don't." Natsu glared at him, "As if you can, stripper!" Lucy laughed, "You guys never change, do you?"_

_"Anyway, Luce. I..." Natsu's word cut by his father's word, "Hurry up, Natsu!"_

_Natsu cursed under his breath. "Anyway! See you soon, guys! I'll miss you!" Natsu hugged Lucy. He parted away and smirked at Gray, and so did Gray. Then, he ran to his father, and disappeared. Lucy started to cry again, and Gray tried his best not to cry, but failed. They cried together._

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes opened, crying. "That dream again, huh?" She rubbed her eyes and got up. She took a quick shower and wore her high school uniform. Almost 7 years passed since Natsu left. He haven't come back yet. She tied her hair, side pony tail, with pink ribbon.<p>

"Lucy, dear~ Time for school!" her mother, Layla yelled. "Coming, mama!" Lucy ran down the stairs and went tothe table. She ate her sunny-side-up breakfast.

Layla smiled as she looked at the calender, "You're going to be late again, today." Lucy tilted her head, and she looked at the calender. Today is July, 6. "Well yeah. Okay then, I'm going now. " Lucy got up from her seat and ran out of the house, "See you, Mama!" Layla smiled, "Be careful, dear!"

Lucy ran down the street. She held a star key chain from Natsu years ago. She always love stars. She stopped walking as she saw a park on her left side. There is a big tree in the center of the park, some white couchs, and a small play land for kids. They used to play there every weekend. So many memories there with _him_. She always walked to school through this road on July, 6. It's pretty far from school, that's why she always late once a year.

She looked at her watch, her eyes widened. "I'm totally late!" She cried out and running to her school.

* * *

><p>"Where's Lucy?" scarlet haired girl, the leader of 2-3 class, Erza. "What date is today?" Levy said, smiling.<p>

"Nah, don't worry. Today is July, 6, she always late on that date." Gray grinned.

"About Natsu, huh? I haven't seen him for 7 years. " Levy said. "Yeah, we do miss him. He was one of the top rule breaker in elementary school." Erza giggled.

Levy laughed, "You're right. He always do what he want, picking a fight with everyone whose in his way." Erza smiled, "But yeah, he's loyal to his nakama. Remember when someone kidnapped Lucy?"

Levy clapped her hands, "Yeah! He beated up the man, even he was only 9 at that time." Gray chukcled, "But he's also an idiot. Just like at that time, we won the football competition, he got the throphy but he dropped it."

Erza laughed, "Yeah! He said that his hands were wet." Three of them laughed. But soon, stopped as the teacher came in to the class.

"Good morning, students. Before we start the lesson, I'd like to tell you something. On our summer vovation, we'll go to Fairy Beach and stay there for 5 days. So-"

_GREK!_

The door opened, "I'm sorry, I'm late." Lucy panted. Ms. Ayano sighed, "Please sit on your seat, Ms. Heartfilia." Lucy went to her desk, next to Gray, behind Levy. Ms Ayano knew why she is late. Ms. Ayano was their middle school teacher at FTA. The last time when Ms. Ayano asked why did Lucy late on middle school, she got no answer from Lucy. Lucy was pouting and tears fell on her cheeks.

**~A~time-skipped~After school~A~ :D **

"So, Lucy. You're not going to school tomorrow?"Cana asked. She's one of Lucy's friends, but she's not in the same class with her.

Lucy nodded, grinning, "Yeah. I'm going to the airport. What about you Gray? Are you coming this year?"

"Of course, I will. But I'll be late tomorrow. I need go to school first, Ms. Ayano asked me. But I can go after that. You'll go ahead tomorrow." Gray said. Both Lucy and Gray always go to the airport on July,7. They always wait for Natsu every year. He didn't say the year. The first year of waiting, Lucy was crying loudly, knowing Natsu hasn't come back. But when she in the middle school, she wasn't crying anymore, but just sad and disappointed.

Erza worried, "You want me to come with you, Lucy?" She worried about Lucy will go alone tomorrow since she ever kidnapped by someone. Lucy shook her head, "Mm-mm.. You don't need to, Erza. I'll be fine. I'll beat those who bothering me."

Levy giggled, "Natsu's style, huh?" Lucy laughed. She leaned her chin on her right palm, "I wonder what does he look? Does he still remember me? I hope he's fine."

"He'll be fine. He's Natsu after all." Cana said, drinking a can of beer.

"I'm here!" Lucy stopped in front of her house. "You better come tomorrow, Gray! See you later guys!"

"See you, Lu-chan!"-"Bye, Lucy."-"See you, Lucy."-"I'll be there soon, Lucy. See you!"

Lucy came into her house. Her mother went to supermarket. Her father left them, but he still send them money for living, weird, huh? She just walked to her room and changed her clothes into comfortable one. Lucy opened her photo album. There are a lot of pictures of her, Natsu, and Gray. They are best friends since 4 years old, and they parents are too. But her favorite photo is one. She kept it in a star-shaped box. She opened the box and took the photo.

It was when Layla asked...no, forced Natsu and Lucy to wear wedding dress. It was when they just 7 years old. Lucy wore a long white wedding dress. And Natsu wore white tux. The first photo is when they hand-in-hand; Natsu looked away from the camera, blushing, and Lucy giggled, blushing a bit. The second photo is when Natsu was smiling and Lucy wrapped her right arms on Natsu's left hand. She was holding a bucket of flowers. The last photo is when Lucy hugged Natsu from beside, and Natsu was grinning.

Lucy giggled at the the memories. She put back the photos in the box. How much she misses him. She loves him more than friends, but she never admit it. She just keeps it in her heart. Soon, she fell asleep, hugging a photo album.

* * *

><p><strong>~A~The next day-July,7-At airport~A~<strong>

Lucy sat on a chair, listening to her iPod. She was listening to _A Thousand Year_. She also reading a novel. She always do that every year, but now she didn't have friend to chat, since Gray is late.

She took off her headsets, and put the novel and iPod in her small white bag. She heard an announcement of a plane's arrival.

She got up from her seat. After some minutes of waiting, she felt tired. She wanted to sit again.

But, her eyes widened, when she saw at the door arrival. Tears started fell from her brown eyes. "Na...Natsu!" She said, and running closer. She saw Natsu... Natsu Dragneel. Her bestfriends. She wanted to scream her pink-haired teen's name.

"Nat-!" Lucy canceled her plan, when she saw a short white-haired girl walked next to him, wrapping her arms around Natsu's. Lucy's eye got wide at the scene.

She was just standing there. Then, Natsu and the white-haired girl walked out. Natsu walked right beside Lucy, but he just passed her, like he doesn't know her. Lucy's tears fell down. "Na..Natsu?" She turned back, to see Natsu. He just keep walking with that girl. _Doesn't he know me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter.1-Finished.. The girl whose with Natsu is... Well, we know her :D But I don't hate the real Lisanna.. I guess... jkjk.. :D <strong>

** What do you think? :D Maybe, there are some chara are OOC, I'm sorry...  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review :3**


	2. Chapter 2 : What the?

**Haru-Starlietta's here :)**

**Here, I update this chap faster... I'm in happy mood :D**

**Chap. 2 **

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Lucy sobbed as much as she can. How much she misses him, but he just passed her like she was a stranger. She ran toward Natsu and the girl, she'll ask him directly. Tears escaped from her brown orb, but she quickly rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed his name, not caring people looked at her. Natsu and the girl stopped walking and faced her.

"Who are you, Blondie?" The white-haired girl smiled. Lucy fight her tears. "Natsu, do you remember me?" Lucy asked, ignoring the girl's question. Natsu cocked a brow, "I guess I ever saw you before? What's your name, Blondie? Is it Luigi? Weirdo? Luka? Lucy? Yeah, Lucy." Natsu asked, emotionless. Lucy gasped, it's just like when they first met. Natsu was a cold and emotionless boy. But slowly he changed, but still a badass.

Lucy lowered her head, "What happened to Natsu I know?" Lucy asked before someone came. "Who is she, Natsu?" The girls asked. "She's friend of mine... I guess. Nevermind, let's go, Lisanna." Natsu walked away from her with Lisanna.

Lucy shocked, looking at her _friend_. She felt weak, almost falling. "Oi, Lucy! What happened?" Gray catched her before she fell. Gray worried after he saw Lucy's tears and a blank look of her.

"Lu..Lucy? Damn it.. Lucy!" Gray shook her body. "What's going on?" Gray cupped her face in his hands. Lucy opened her mouth, still a blank look from her. "Na..."

"Na? Is it Natsu? What's about him? Is he coming back?" Gray's eyes widened, hands off her. "He.. He forgot about me! That bastard!" Lucy cried again. Gray cocked a brow, "Was he...here?" Lucy nodded. An anger on his face, grabbing her wrist, and ran to the outside airport. Wanting to beat Natsu up. They ran, Lucy just followed him, no tears anymore, but a sad face instead. But then, they bumped into a guy.

"Watch out, bastard!" the guy with blue hair said. "We're sorry." Gray apologized and ran, but stopped when the guy grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Can she be mine?" The guy smirked. Lucy sqeuaked, "Let go of me, you fucking pervert! I'm in bad mood, damn it!"

"Oh, a brave girl, huh?" The guy smirked, then Gray punched his face hard, making him fell. "Serve you right!" Gray grabbed her hands and ran toward Natsu, leaving the smirk guy. "Interesting..." the guys said, smirking.

**~A~**

"Natsu!" Gray shouted at Natsu. Making him turned back and saw Gray. "What do you want, ice freak?"

"What.. no.. who the hell are you? Freaking heartless coldy monster? What have you done to Lucy, you bastard?" Gray grabbed his collar, with sad eyes of him. Natsu jerked his hands off him. "Whatever you called me. I did my promise, so what?"

Gray glared at him with disbelief look. "What happened to you?" Natsu lowered his head. Then he smirked, "I'm out of here." He said. Natsu looked at Lucy's sad eyes, and went away. Gray hissed, "You always make Lucy sad, Natsu. You don't know how much tears she shed for you when you left us. We've been waiting for you for fucking 7 years. She always..." Lucy grabbed Gray's arms. She shook her head, "Don't, Gray... It's useless. He wont listen to us." Lucy faked a smile.

Natsu stared at them. "Anyway, why don't we go to _Happy Day,_ Gray?" Lucy smiled. Gray just smirked, "Is this a date or what?" While Lisanna just smiling at the scene. She didn't know anything.

Lucy giggled, "Sort of. We're sorry for distrubing you two." Lucy bowed, "Excuse us." Lucy ran, grabbing Gray's hand. Natsu and Lisanna blinked.

Now, Lucy and Gray were in Gray's car. "Lucy? Are you okay?" he asked at his sobbing friend. "What happened to him? What about me? What about everything in the past?"

Gray handed her a tissue. Lucy took it. "Don't worry, you have Erza and me to beat him." Gray winked. "I wonder who was that girl?" Lucy frowned, pouting.

"Is someone jealous?" Gray smirked. Lucy smacked his head, "Ow.. That was hurt, you know." Lucy flushed, "Shu-shut up!"

"That reminds me, where is he going to school?" Gray asked. Lucy looked at the car's window. "Who knows?" She felt like crying, but her tears won't come.

* * *

><p>The morning sunshine woke her up. Lucy opened her eyes. She walked to the mirror. "Guess, my eyes aren't that bad." Yeah she cried all night yesterday. Layla didn't ask anything but give her a hug. She didn't want Lucy feel worse. Lucy took a quick shower. Then she wore a simple white dress. It's Friday, no school today. The time is 9 am. Lucy took her phone. She got a sms from Erza.<p>

_From : xErza_Scarletx_

_ To :  
><em>

_ Hey Lucy! I heard that Natsu is here. Gray told me the story. Don't worry, I'll catch him and beat him up. Gray and I will always in your side. ;)_

Lucy shivered at the thought of Erza will do that. But then she giggled. She got a new sms too from Gray.

_From : Gray-Fullbuster_

_To :  
><em>

_I know where Natsu lives. He lives in a apartement. I don't know where is his father, Igneel. And I don't know where Lis..Lisanna lives. I think she's a princess or else. Cheer up, Lucy!_

Lucy blinked. "What is he? Detective? How did he know?" Lucy giggled again. Then she got up, put her phone in the small table near the bed. She opened the door. "M.. mama? What are you doing?"

Layla smiled, "I wanted to wake up but you did. Let's have breakfast. I have a surprise for you!" Lucy tilted her head, "What is it, Mama?"

Layla giggled, "That won't be a surprise if I tell you now. Come on, let's go."

Lucy followed her mom to the dining room. She wonder what the surprise is. Today isn't her birthday, she didn't do anything.

When they reached the dining room, Lucy's eyes got wide. She gasped, "What the... Natsu?" She saw Natsu there. Sitting and drinking a tea. Like there's nothing happened.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu smirked, looking at her. What's going on here?

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper.2 Finished :D<strong>

**Okay ._. why is Natsu at her house? What happened actually? You'll find out soon! ;D**

**Thanks so much for reading this story :D And thanks so much who add this story to their fav. story list :D And thanks so much for reviewing this story :)**

**I love you guys! ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! C:**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Game

**Haru-Starlietta's speaking :D**

**This is..erm, a happy chapter (I guess) before the real problem on this story~ XD**

**Here, chapter 3~ :)**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned at what she saw in front of her, the pink haired teen drunk a cup of tea, like nothng happened yesterday, and smirking. What the hell is going on? If you want to know, she wanted to cry there and hug him, but no, she can't do that after what happened yesterday. I meant, how could he do that? Lucy sat on her usual chair, next to Natsu's. When they were a child, Natsu always sat on that chair, next to Lucy's.<p>

Layla smiled, "I met Natsu-kun in front of our house, so I asked him to come in. Aren't you suppose to be happy, Lucy dear?"

Lucy faked a smile, "I am happy, Mama. Thank you." Natsu smiled too at Layla, giving Lucy one side hug, "Me too, Layla-san." Don't know he said it was a lie nor real. Layla just smiled at them, "Take your time, kids. I'm going to my friend's house." Layla walked out from the dining room, and went to her friend's house. Natsu quickly let go his hands off Lucy when Layla left the dining room.

"What happened to Natsu that I know?" Lucy looked at him. Natsu shrugged, "Nothing happened to me." Natsu got up from his seat. "I'm going home."

"Wait, Natsu! Is that girl is your girlfriend?" Lucy asked, stopping him. "Yes she is." Natsu faced her. Lucy's jaw dropped. "Re...Really? You're dating with her?" Natsu rose a brow, "What are you saying? You were my girlfriend too." Lucy face palmed,. Girl friend, not _girlfriend_. "You're still hopeless, aren't you, Natsu?" Lucy giggled.

"Hey! What was that mean? Are you saying I'm stupid?" Natsu tensed up. Lucy stucked her tounge out, "I didn't say it. You're the one who said that." Natsu twichted, "Why you..."

"Anyway, you said I were your friend, so what am I to you, now?" Lucy stared him with her sad brown orbs. Natsu went silence for few second before he opened her mouth, "Look, I...what the... Lu..cy?" Natsu looked at the blonde hair who hugged her.

"You.. You're very cruel, you know that?" Lucy said softly. Natsu didn't say anything or do anything, letting her just hugged him. Then he pulled away. Lucy smiled weakly. Natsu said something, but Lucy couldn't hear him. "What did you say?" Natsu turned back to the door, leaving her house. Lucy followed him, and closed the door as he left her light brown painted house. She leaned at the door. "Still useless, huh?"

_KNOCK!_

"Hiii!" Lucy jumped as someone knocked the door. The door opened, "Oh, it's you guys..." Lucy said as she saw Erza ans Gray in front of the door. "What are you doing, Lucy?" Erza asked as she saw Lucy on the floor. "No..Nothing! Why don't we talk at my room."

**~A~A~**

"So, how do you feel?" Gray asked. Lucy shrugged, "Much better than yesterday, I guess." She smiled. "I wish I were there to punch him." Erza hit the floor with bare hand. Lucy and Gray gulped, _Glad she wasn't there_. "But yeah, I'll beat him for sure If I see him again." Gray growled.

"Anyway, are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Erza smiled, changing the topic. "Hell yeah!" Gray grinned. Lucy blinked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Erza sighed, "You don't remember that we'll go to the amusement park tomorrow, do you?" Lucy clapped her hand, "Challange Game! I totally forgot about that."

Gray rolled eyes, "I bet you'll sleep all day if we didn't remind you." Lucy pouted, "I won't!" Gray smirked, "Is that so? So, tell me why did you late when we had this game at elementary school?" Erza chuckled, "If Natsu didn't pick you up, you would miss it, Lucy." Lucy blushed, crossing her arms, "That was when I was in elementary. Now I'm a high school girl." Erza and Gray laughed.

"Lucy?" Layla knocked her room's door. Lucy opened the door, "Mama!" Layla saw Erza and Gray, "Ah, Gray, Erza. Glad to see you again." Layla smiled. Erza and Gray bowed.

"Natsu-kun already went home, Lucy?" Layla asked. Lucy nodded, "Too bad, I wanted to give him some cookies. Here, cookies for you guys." Layla gave Lucy a jar of cookies and left to her room. Lucy closed the door again, and saw Erza and Gray were blinking. "Guys?"

.

.

.

"NATSU WAS HERE?" Both yelled in unison. Lucy sweat dropped, "Ye..yes, he was." Erza held a umbrella, "NATSU!" Erza growled and hit the table. Gray punch the table on her room. "Damn you, tobasco freak!" Lucy cried out, "Guys... My table... you are going to crush it."

* * *

><p>"Mama! I'm going!" Lucy ran out from the house. "Be careful, dear! Have fun!" Lucy stood in front of her house, waiting for Gray to pick her up to Amusement park. Then a dark blue car stopped near her, "Hurry up, Lucy!" Erza said who sat next to Gray's seat. Lucy opened the door and sat on the passanger seat.<p>

"Are you ready, guys?" Gray smirked. "Don't you dare go with high speed." Erza gave him a death glare. Gray shrieked, "I won't, Madam!" Erza nodded, "Good." Lucy giggled, "Amusement park, huh? I haven't go there for almost 3 years. Is the game still the same?" Lucy asked. There is a challange game in amusement park in FTA. Once in elementary school, once in middle school, and once in high school. This is going to be their last Challange Game in FTA.

"Yup. We're going to finish all the ride at the A.P! We're going to win this year. But, there are some new ride, such as, new version of Maze Trap. Ah, right! There is a newDoll Haunted House! I heard this one is very scary. First, we're going to pass the scary doll part, then the haunted house. The ghost will chase us." Erza said with sparkle eyes. Lucy shivered, she never like the haunted house, unlike Erza.

Gray looked at Lucy from the mirror, "Oh, is someone scared?" Gray teased. "Shut the hell up, Gray!" Lucy pouted. Gray chuckled. Then they arrived at the Amusement Park. The amusement park is really huge. And it'll be a glowing park at night. Beautiful, isn't it?

"Lu-chan! Gray! Erza!" Levy shouted. "Levy-chan! Let's do our best this year!" Lucy and Levy high five.

"I won't lose this year." Cana said. "Neither will I." Erza glared, smirking. "Gehee, my team will win again this year." Gajeel smirked. "As if, metal head." Gray said. There are some teams this year. First team are Lucy, Levy, Gray, and Erza. Second are Cana, Macao, Jet, Droy. Third are Gajeel, Bisca, Alzack, Laxus. And so on. But in elementary school, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are in the same team. But it changed when they are in middle school.

"Okay! Gather, kids!" Makarov yelled, the main master of FTA. "We're going to have Challange Game again. You all have to finish all of the rides here. The time limit is until 6 pm. So you have 7 hours to finish all of the rides, the first one who finish all rides is the winner. This year, you have to take a picture in every ride. Then on 7 pm, you have to give me the best picture, only one. We're going to have a poll. So there are 2 games this year. Here take one camera each team." Makarov explained, and prepare a box of camera on the table. It's polaroid. The teams took one camera. "Go, Fairy Tail! Win the game! Start from now!"

The groups rushed to each rides. "What ride we're going first?" Lucy asked while running. "What about _Splash, Splash, Splash!_" Levy recommended. "Okay then! Let's go!"Erza cheered. The team rushed to the ride. 3S is a ride like a simple roller coaster but with water. You have to wear a special jacket so you won't get wet. "You girls sit on the front seat. I'm at the last seat." Gray said. The girls nodded and sat on the front seat. Lucy is in the first, Levy on the second, Erza on the third, and Gray on the last seat. It started to move, slowly they move to the top before it went to glide. 1..2..3.. "KYAAAA!" Levy and Lucy screamed, Erza laughed, and Gray shouted, "Wooohoo!"

**~A~A~**

"Here you go, the picture you requested." The lady handed a picture of them. "Pft.." Gray laughed loudly. "Lucy, Levy.. you should take a look on your expression." Levy and Lucy hit Gray with their bag. "Serve you right." Lucy hissed, blushing. "The next one is Doll Haunted House!" Erza grinned. Levy cheered, Gray grinned, and Lucy's face went pale.

Then they went to the haunted house. Levy always laughed, Gray didn't say anything, Erza cheered. But Lucy is always screaming when there is a ghost. Then suddenly, a ghost with bloody eyes, appear in front of Lucy, "Go awaaay!" Lucy hit the ghost with her bag, and the ghost fell on its knees, the ghost is a human acted like ghost, he tried to dodge the hit frok Lucy. Levy laughed and took a picture of it.

After that, they took other rides, and took one picture at one ride. Buying snacks from the booths, took picture for them only. Today sure is a fun day for them. Running there, running here, take that, take this, buy that, buy this, etc.

The time showed 5:30 pm. There are only two rides left, Maze Trap and Ferris Wheel. "Okay guys, this is Maze Trap. Make sure we always together. Or, you'll lost." Erza said. Lucy gulped, her weakness, maze. She ever separated from the group on elementary school, and lost, she didn't know which way to go, so she cried there.

"Okay! Let's go!" Erza said. And the group started to enter the maze, this is more difficult and longer. They often get lost. But they still fighting. "The hell with this maze? It's easier when we were in the middle school." Gray muttered. "We've been walking for almost 30 minutes. I'm tired." Levy sighed. "Told you. It's new version of Maze Trap." Then their smile spread on their face. "That! I saw the exit door!" Levy shouted. "Lu-chan! I found..." Levy turned back but she saw nothing. "Wha..What is it?" Gray frozen. "Don't tell me..." Erza cursed. "LUCY IS LOST AGAIN!" Three of them yelled.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried out. "We need to tell the Maze keeper. C'mon, let's go." Erza said and they didn't found the keeper. "I'm going to tell Master. You guys wait here. Call me if she's here." Gray said before ran to Master.

"What happened girls?" Bisca asked, suddenly appear with her team. "Lucy still in the maze." Erza worried. "Oh my... Again?" Bisca asked. Levy nodded. "Bunny girl, huh? Nah, she'll be fine." Erza frowned, "I know, but she hates being alone in the dark, it's getting darker here."

"Yeah, it's because she was kidnappped and stayed in the dark room alone." Levy worried. "Did you tell the Master?" Alzack asked. "Gray's going to tell him. Duh, there aren't so many people want to go in to the maze around this time."

**~A~A~**

Lucy gulped, "Where is the freaking exit door? Damn it!" She kept walking but useless, she still didn't find the exit door, and unfortunately her phone is running out of battery. She looked at the sky, it's getting darker.

_SHREK!_

"Hiiii!" Lucy shrieked as she heard a strange sound inside the maze. "Oh, there is a beautiful girl here." Someone walked closer to Lucy.

"Wh...who are you? Wh...What do you want?" Lucy's voice was trembling and her hands were shaking.

"I'm just a stranger who met a beautiful girl in this maze." The man smirked, he walked closer to Lucy. He trapped Lucy with his hand. Lucy who leaned against the wall was frozen. Tears from her brown eyes were falling down. "Ba-back... off, you jerk." Lucy tried to hit the man, but he hands caught by his.

He held Lucy's chin, "Don't be so rude, Blondie." Lucy cried, "Back... off... from-"

"HANDS OFF HER, BASTARD!"

The man looked at the voice come from. It was from the top of the maze's wall. Someone jumped, passed the wall, he punched the man. Lucy's eyes got wide, "Na..Natsu?"

"Run from here before I kill you!" Natsu growled. The man ran away like a little girl. "Are you okay, Luce? Did he hurt you?" Natsu asked with worried eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Natsu didn't answer, but he grabbed her wrist, and soon they found the exit door. Luckily, Erza and others wasn't there. They walked straight to the ferris wheel. "Enjoy your ride." The lady said. They sat faced each other. There was an awkward silince.

Lucy stood up, "I don't understand you, Natsu." Lucy said, breaking the silence. "First, you act like you didn't know me, the you were at my home, and now you saved me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Natsu was about to speak...

Lucy fell because of it was shaking. She fell to Natsu. Natsu caught her, "Calm down, Luce." He faced her. Lucy blushed as she knew their face was too close.

Natsu leaned closer to her ear, whispering something. "I can't explain now. But, I'll tell you someday. I promise. When the time is right."

Soon, they pulled away, they looking at the window, "Pr..Pretty." Lucy said. The park is glowing. "Yeah." Lucy looked at his onyx eyes. Was it just her or she really saw a soft smile on his face?

"What?" Natsu felt Lucy stared at him. "Nothing, duh. Anyway, Erza will kill you." Lucy said, with straight face.

Natsu looked at her. "As if. She can't beat me now."

"Oh, is THAT so?" The door opened, a scarlet haired girl stood in front of the door, ready to punch someone. Lucy and Natsu came out from the ferris wheel.

"NATSU!" Erza and Gray flew a fist toward him. But Natsu dodged it easily. He smirked, "You can't beat me."

"Lu-chaaaan!" Levy squealed. "Levy-chan." Lucy said. "I worried about you." Levy cried. Lucy smiled.

"Fine! Stop the fighting! It's already almost 7 pm. Let's go back to the start." Erza sighed, knowing this fight would never end.

"What about the game?" Lucy tilted her head. Erza and Gray smirked. "It's fine, we'll win the second game." Gray said.

"Challange Game, huh?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded, "You remember?" Lucy said. Natsu chuckled, "Who found you when you were lost in the maze when we were in elementary school?"

Lucy flushed a bit, "Y..You."

"Master!" Erza shouted. "Ah, you guys. I told you, Lucy will be fine." Makarov said. "Anyway, where's the best picture?"

Erza smirked, "Here you go. We'll win the second game." Makarov looked at the picture, then he smirked too. He walked to the board, there were some pictures of others team. Makarov put the pic from Erza. Lucy couldn't see the picture, and Natsu couldn't either.

"Okay, each group already have one heart-shaped sticker. Stick it at your favorite picture. Starting from now!" They all sticked the sticker at their favorite picture. Less then 30 seconds, they finished. Lucy who didn't know anything blinked. What did she miss?

"Wow, the result is obvious, isn't it?" Makarov smirked , looking at the board. "The winner of the Best Picture is Lucy's team!" They all cheered. Everyone looked at Lucy and Natsu.

"Wh-What is it?" Lucy shivered. "Why don't two of you look closer to the board?" Levy cheered.

Lucy and Natsu walked closer to the board. They gasped. The picture is when Luce fell to Natsu while Natsu was catching her.

"WHAT?" They both yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, someone was watching at Natsu and Lucy, behind a tree. "Lucy Heartfilia, huh? Be happy for now, Lucy Heartfilia. Enjoy it as long as you can." The person smirked and left the park.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! XD Chap.3-Finished~<strong>

**Any idea who is that person? ;) Gehee, can't wait to write the problem... Kufufufu ^3^**

**Thanks for reading this story! X3 I love you guys... **

**Please review :3 And tell me what do you think... ;)**


End file.
